This invention relates generally to a support structure and more particularly, to a hang rail support and bracket.
In Varon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,546, there is disclosed a hang rail support and bracket in which the bracket is to be supported at its proximal end from a vertical standard or the like and a rectangular hang rail is supported from the forward or distal end of the bracket for enabling merchandise to be hung from the rail. This invention is useful improvements in the general structure of hang rail and bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,546.
The invention herein eliminates many operations and complex dies for manufacture while providing an effective structure that achieves great strength.
The invention herein is directed to a structure which is simple, economical to manufacture and is highly effective to achieve the ends of providing for the support of a hang rail which is rectangular in cross section and which will not inadvertently move or twist when used for supporting merchandise.